


Castiel: the original Wincest shipper

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel POV, Castiel: original Wincest shipper, Wincest - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the very beginning Castiel finds a pair of souls so closely wrapped together they could be one.<br/>Soul mates.<br/>Sam and Dean.<br/>Meant to be born as lovers.</p>
<p>But when heaven crumbles in Lucifer's wake plans are made for Castiel's favourite souls.<br/>And Sam and Dean Winchester are born as brothers in a bloody fate. <br/>Castiel makes a promise to bring them together the way they where meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel: the original Wincest shipper

**Author's Note:**

> This idea of Cas as the original Wincest shipper cracked me up so much I had to write a fic.  
> Unfortunately at 4am it came out slightly angstier then it was supposed to.   
> Oh well, can't have supernatural without angst.
> 
> I left it unrated because I'm not sure how far things will go.

It started in heaven.  
Long ago in that special place where the seeds of people's souls are kept in waiting for their time to be born into the world an angel noticed something strange.

The seed of every soul was created from stars, the very first star to be precise.  
The very first star to ever burn in the very first solar system of the very first Galaxy in a brand new universe. So impossibly ancient and brand new. And when that very first star burnt out into a supernova an infinity of tiny unborn souls exploded into existence. And at the bidding of an ancient being the Angels came and collected them.  
He was a very young angel at the time, barely more then a fledgling in his elder brothers standards.  
He had watched in the darkness as the first light in the universe was kindled as a tiny spark, flaring bigger and brighter until it supernova'd. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, the death of the very first star.   
He had marvelled as the remains of the very first star brought the universe to life. The elements of it scattering into nebula and pulling together to spark into a million new stars.  
But the first star held another gift.  
Life itself.  
Souls.

The Angels gathered the souls in their wings and carried them to heaven.

 

Castiel remembers that moment sometimes.   
When he remembers that moment it is always followed by the memory of what followed after.

He will never forget the two blinding souls stuck in the feathers of his wings, tangled impossibly close together. He had thought it was one soul at first, one improbably brilliant soul.  
"Gabriel, what is wrong with these souls?" Castiel asked his brother as he tried to detach the souls from his wings.  
Gabriel laughed and shook his head.  
"There's nothing wrong with them Cas, these two are Soulmates. No matter what happens to them, how far apart they fall they will always come together again, always find each other. They will always love each other more then anything else. They're special"  
Castiel had wondered what that was like, had never seen it in his brothers, and somewhere deep in his grace a quiet little desire flickered into existence.

He watched the universe expand and galaxies form, helped his brothers nudge earth into just the right place and watched as life formed.

And always he returned to those two souls, contentedly wrapped in each other and burning brighter then any other. He listened to their essences, to the lives they were going to live. When he touched them with his grace he could hear them whispering to each other, contemplating all the lives they could live. Sometimes they where lovers, sometimes they were friends, sometimes siblings, always so tightly bound together.   
It made Castiel ache for something he didn't understand.

But all good things do not last, and Lucifer betrayed them.  
Heaven lay in ruins, new plans where forged, and Castiel wept tears of grace when he learned his precious twin soul's fate.

Sam and Dean.  
Brothers.  
Closer then any the world had ever seen.  
The vessels for the final battle.  
Forced to spill each other's blood by Michael and Lucifer's grudge. 

A life of blood and ash.  
Salt and fire and endless painful battles.

The most beautiful bright burning souls that Castiel had ever seen, sentenced to lives of loss and rage, bitter sorrow to dull the light.

He knew.   
Every sacrifice.  
Every hope.  
Every desperate act.  
Would always lead to hell.

He could see it as if it happened now before his eyes, rather then a million years in the future.

The burning of his precious soul mates, still reaching for each other as their souls scorched dull and flickered out. The screams of agony as they where torn apart.

His wings carried him to them in a desperate rush and for a moment he was wrapped in their serenity as they greeted him ~Castiel, friend~ they whispered ~when we are born we will be lovers, best friends and comrades~ 

When they showed him the lives they had planned out Castiel's grace shuddered with the pain, he wondered why it did not simply shatter and supernova like that first star.  
They knew nothing of the terrible plans for their lives.

That was the first time Castiel rebelled.

He took his case straight to God. But God was already gone.

He railed against his older brother's plans, argued for another fate.

That was the first time Castiel was reeducated.

And for a million years Castiel forgot he cared. 

The spark in his grace flickered quietly forgotten, and though he didn't remember, Castiel was never thoughtlessly obedient like he should have been.

 

A million years passed, and Castiel watched the world grow and change, and he felt something missing.

 

On January 24, 1979 Dean Winchester was born and heaven shuddered.

Castiel only heard the lonely keening of the soul left behind.

Four years later on May 2, 1983 Sam Winchester came into the world.

And in the moment those two souls touched again their joy filled the plains of existence like laughter. Every angel, every demon, every ancient thing, in that moment heard it and took note.

And Castiel remembered why he cared.  
He remembered those two unnamed souls a million years before wrapped in each other as they described the lives they would live together.  
Comrades.  
Friends.  
Lovers.   
Castiel had seen that life, all the gentle touches and sweet kisses and passion. A life of serenity and love, content and simple where all they needed was each other's love.

He wanted it. Wanted to see how brightly that love would burn through all the ash and blood and sorrow of the Winchester's fate.

Maybe, if they couldn't have that gentle simple life they had wanted Castiel could at least make sure they had that?   
The passion.  
The comforting touches.  
The love that they deserved and would never have due to heaven's selfish plans.  
Castiel would give that to them.

 

And that was how Castiel, angel of the lord, made a solemn promise to make Sam and Dean Winchester fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments! Comments are like pie! I need them!  
> Tell me your thoughts and suggestions!


End file.
